warriorsbeyondtheforestfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitepaw (SC)
"She fought like a warrior" -Polarpaw about Whitepaw Whitepaw Whitepaw is a white she-cat with emerald green eyes. History Whitepaw was born along with her three siblings, Polarkit, Talonkit, and Russetkit to Mistypelt and Snowstorm. She was the last and smallest kit born to Mistypelt and Snowstorm. She was given the name, Whitekit, '''after her white fur. A moon after she was born, Sunnypelt's first litter of kits came, Fernkit, Eaglekit, and Sunnykit. She and Talonkit were good friends with Sunnykit. A few moons later, Whitekit and her littermates became apprentices. She then earned the name, '''Whitepaw, and was given Dawnwing as her mentor. She was seen by Russetpaw sharing two mice and talking. When Russetpaw asked her about what her mentor said to her, she said that Dawnwing prefers to her as a brave warrior then a clever one. Once out in a hunting patrol, she almost caught a gray squirrel, but Ravenwing said to brush it off and find something else.She was spotted showing her battle moves with Polarpaw. Once out in a border patrol, she found a feather and gave it to Sunnykit. Not long after, Sunnykit and her siblings became apprentices, earning her name as Sunnypaw. And was given the mentor Whitestream. Whitepaw and Talonpaw hung out with Sunnypaw most of the time when not in training. When Rosestar was about to leave to battle with DarkClan, Dawnwing insisted on Whitepaw going. Saying that It wasn't fair for her littermates to go instead of her, and that she is strong enough for her first battle. At first, Rosestar declined, but then accepted. When in the battle, Whitepaw spotted her littermates battling a huge dark gray tom with orange eyes, and a torn ear. Whitepaw watched as the tom scratched Talonpaw's left ear off, making it torn. The three apprentices were scared for their lives, as the tom, who was called Pebblefoot, raised his paw, ready to kill them. That's when Whitepaw sprang into action. She leaped on the tom's back, scartching his shoulders. Pebblefoot yowled and kicked Whitepaw off, getting her first scar. As they continued fighting, Whitepaw finally falls, blood on her fur. She then died a few seconds after that. Pebblefoot then retreated back, knowing that he would die if he keeps fighting. Snowstorm and Mistypelt noticed their daughter's dead body from Polarpaw's wails of cry. After Pebblefoot retreated, DarkClan retreated as well. They then took Whitepaw's body back to camp, and lyed her corspe on the ground of the camp. Sunnypaw was the first to ran to the body. Mistypelt did next, lying beside Whitepaw's head, licking the blood off her head. Goldleaf was the first to ask what had happened. And that's when Talonpaw and Russetpaw explained. Snowstorm lyed beside Mistypelt as she continued to lick her head. All Polarpaw said was that she fought like a Warrior. Mistypelt then blamed herself for the cause of Whitepaw's death. But then Dawnwing blamed herself. Saying that If she never let Whitepaw go in the battle, then she wouldn't have died. When her littermates and Sunnypaw became warriors, Talonclaw and Sunnysong became mates and had three kits. One they named Whitekit after Whitepaw. Now Whitepaw is living her life with Whitepaw (TC) and in StarClan. Trivia * Whitepaw was going to die by eating Death berries, but Sophia changed her death. * Whitepaw lives in StarClan, with Oakpaw, Sunnysong, Snowstorm, and Russetfeather. But also lives with Whitepaw (TC) * Sophia said that the Clan can see Whitepaw with Whitepaw (TC) * Sophia said that Whitepaw makes sure that Whitepaw (TC) lives a happy life like Whitepaw would been. * Sophia said that Whitepaw's warrior name would've been Whitesong. * Whitepaw would be with Whitepaw (TC) till she dies. * Whitepaw was Dawnwing's first apprentice. * Whitepaw was going to look the same, just with amber eyes. But Sophia wanted Whitepaw to have green eyes. Gallery Quotes Sunnykit: "Don't you want to be a kit forever? It's a nice feeling." Talonkit: "Being a kit forever is boring!" Whitekit: "Yeah! Being a warrior, you can do so many things!" -Whitekit and Talonkit to Sunnykit = Russetkit: "When can we be apprentices?" Mistypelt: "In three more moons, Russetkit." Whitekit: "But we can't wait that long!" -Russetkit and Whitekit to Mistypelt Mistypelt: "Whitekit! Polarkit! Stop that this instant!" -Mistypelt to Whitekit and Polarkit as they play fight. Russetpaw: What did your mentor say about you? Mine said I'll be a very sleek hunter." Whitepaw: "Dawnwing said I'll be a brave warrior then a clever one. -Russetpaw with Whitepaw talking Whitepaw: "Mouse dung! I almost got it!" Ravenwing: "It's fine. I miss things all the time. Come. Let's find something else to hunt." Whitepaw: "Why are you acting like my mentor?" Ravenwing: "Dawnwing put me in charge while were hunting. Come now." -Ravenwing to Whitepaw Whitepaw: "Here, Sunnykit. I found a feather you'll like to play with." Sunnykit: "Thank you, Whitepaw!" Eaglekit: "I want a feather, too!" -Whitepaw giving a feather to Sunnykit. Sunnypaw: "Now I see why you want to be a warrior." Whitepaw: "See?" -Sunnypaw to Whitepaw Polarpaw: "She fought like a Warrior." -Polarpaw about Whitepaw. Whitepaw: "I was fighting my whole strength. But I wasn't strong enough. My Clan said I died as a warrior. Or I fought like a Warrior. I did. If I were alive, I would've been an actual warrior." -Whitepaw to the reader about her death in Clans of the Cats Rosestar: "This is where Whitepaw's favorite place to sleep. She died as an apprentice, but she was braver than any other cat in the forest." -Rosestar talking about Whitepaw in Clans of the cats Stormkit: "Tell us another story about how you name one of us!" Talonclaw: "Let's do Whitekit. Ah, Whitepaw. She was my sister. She died very young, but she died as a Warrior in heart." Whitekit: "So I'm named after her?" Sunnysong: "Yes, Whitekit. She's in your heart. She might of died as an apprentice, but she died as the bravest warrior ever." -Talonclaw telling about Whitepaw. Whitepaw: "Thank you for letting me be free again, brother. I'll live through Whitepaw's life till she's asleep for good." -Whitepaw thanking Talonclaw in a dream. Pebblefoot: "It's you again! I killed you!" Whitepaw: "You did, but this time I'll fight like a warrior." -Whitepaw about to fight Pebblefoot in the great gathering battle. Whitepaw (TC): "Your the cat that I'm named after?" Whitepaw: "Yes. And I'll be with you for now and on. Making you the bravest cat like me." -Whitepaw talking to Whitepaw (TC) after the great battle. Whitepaw (TC): "I'm scared. What if I died like you?" Whitepaw: "I'll be beside you to fight. And if you die, then you died as a warrior." -Whitepaw to Whitepaw (TC) about to fight with DarkClan. = = = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat Category:The Quest Prophecy characters Category:Dawnlight characters Category:Sunlight characters Category:StarClan resident Category:LightningClan Category:Daylight characters